


operation get coupzi together

by maknaes



Series: kakaotalk group 'seventeen' [6]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: soonyoung: HELLO?soonyoung: HE ADDED JUN BUT NOT ME?mingyu: ,minghao: lmao





	operation get coupzi together

****— — —** **

 

**11:17 AM - GROUP: SEVENTEEN**

 

**mingyu:** changkyun from monsta x is in our HOME.

**s.coups:** what

**jeonghan:** excuse me?

**mingyu:** hes visiting wonwoo

**s.coups:** oh

**s.coups:** i’m glad he has friends

**mingyu:** they’re getting along really well

**mingyu:** soonyoung hyung is also there

**kookie:** that reminds me!

**kookie:** mingyu, you, minghao and seokmin are 97 liners right?

**mingyu:** ya

**kookie:** do you wanna join the 97 liner chat?

**mingyu:** YES

**kookie:** ok!

**kookie:** gyeom, bambam, nct’s jaehyun and winwin are in it!

**minghao:** oh cool

**minghao:** yeah, add us in whenever

**kookie:** done!

**dk:** cool! :D

**minghao:** nice

**mingyu:** didn’t wonwoo hyung talk about some 96 liner group chat?

**kookie:** yeah! he’s told me ‘bout it … changkyun, jennie, yerin, youngjae from got7 …. some others are in it, maybe?

**kookie:** oh! jun hyung is in it o:

**soonyoung:** HELLO?

**soonyoung:** HE ADDED JUN BUT NOT ME?

**mingyu:** ,

**minghao:** lmao

**wonwow:** i wonder why i wouldnt have added you

**wonwow:** dont be heterosexual with yerin or jennie and you can join

**soonyoung:** i’m not heterosexual to begin with

**wonwow:** i know i just wanted to hear you say it

**wonwow:** i’ll add you and jihoon soon

**soonyoung:** -.-

**joshua:** you’ll never guess who just walked into jam jam

**soonyoung:** ?

**wonwow:** ?

**mingyu:** ?

**joshua:** nayoung and kyulkyung!

**soonyoung:** REALLY?

**wonwow:** oh my god … how are they

**joshua:** they seem to be doing well! i’m going to take my break so we can catch up … :D

**soonyoung:** i miss them … tell them i miss them …………

**joshua:** will do!

 

****— — —** **

 

**4:42 PM - GROUP: SEVENTEEN**

 

**minghao:** who are nayoung and kyulkyung?

**s.coups:** some old friends of ours from university. nayoung, jihoon and i were pretty close

**s.coups:** they’re now part of a girl group called pristin - before, they were part of i.o.i

**minghao:** oh, wow

**s.coups:** yep. nayoung’s a good rapper and kyulkyung is a great singer.

**s.coups:** they’re doing well! we’ve been to some of their concerts

**jihoon:** sungyeon and yehana - fantastic singers btw

**s.coups:** we could add them to the chat, most of us know them

**jihoon:** sure

**minghao:** idc tbh

**s.coups:** well, here we go

> **< s.coups invited strong mother and princess to group ‘seventeen’  >**

**s.coups:** this name doesnt fit anymore

> **< s.coups renamed group ‘fools and friends’  >**

**s.coups:** nice

**strong mother:** Seungcheol.

**s.coups:** nayoung, hey

**strong mother:** What is this

**s.coups:** a group chat for friends

**strong mother:** Well, alright.

**strong mother:** Kyulkyung is in recording right now.

**s.coups:** alright

**s.coups:** nayoung, meet minghao, he’s a friend of ours through jun and mingyu. minghao, meet nayoung

**minghao:** hey

**strong mother:** Hello

**strong mother:** Are you dating Jihoon yet.

**s.coups:** nfkgmhlflk

**jihoon:** excuse me

**minghao:** LOL

**wonwow:** JNFKMmkgkdkMGDLGKFML

**junhui:** why is wonwoo choking

**junhui:** oh, i see

**junhui:** she has a point!

**s.coups:** i need to g o

**jihoon:** bye

**minghao:** loooooool

**wonwow:** I AM LOSING MY MIND HELLO NAYOUNG HOW HAVE YOU BEEN

**strong mother:** Hey, Wonwoo, I’ve been good.

**strong mother:** So I take it that they aren’t dating yet?

**wonwow:** nope

**strong mother:** Disappointing. It’s been like four years.

**wonwow:** more like six

**strong mother:** Right.

**wonwow:** trust me, you arent the only one disappointed

**strong mother:** I’ll be back later.

**wonwow:** see ya

**minghao:** bye …?

 

****— — —** **

 

**7:12 PM - GROUP: FOOLS AND FRIENDS**

 

**princess:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN JIHOON AND SEUNGCHEOL HYUNGS AREN’T DATING YET

**dinonono:** kyulkyung! hi!

**princess:** HI CHAN HOLD ON, WHY ARENT THEY DATING

**dinonono:** who knows! they’ve liked each other for literal years, so anyone’s guess!

**princess:** i am literally speechless. how can two people be so obvious and oblivious

**dinonono:** dunno!

**dinonono:** how is being an idol?

**princess:** it’s good!

**princess:** i still say you guys should audition for pledis - i think you’d get in!

**princess:** hana says you guys would be a great band :0

**dinonono:** aw! thanks yewon noona … but i think it’d be up to everyone else!

**dinonono:** especially because coups hyung and jeonghan hyung and most of the hyungs have steady and full time jobs

**dinonono:** it’d be fun! but i don’t want to make a decision for everyone

**princess:** chan youre so wholesome …. i love you

**dinonono:** :D!

**dinonono:** i love you too kyulkyung noona! :D

**princess:** <3

**dinonono:** <3

 

****— — —** **

 

**8:43 PM - GROUP: ???**

 

> **< jeonghan invited joshua, junhui, wonwow, soonyoung, mingyu, dk, minghao, divaboo, hansol, dinonono to group ‘make coupszi real’  >**

 

**joshua:** you made them a ship name?

**jeonghan:** ofc i did

**soonyoung:** i’m deadass getting tired of them being fools around each other

**hansol:** the ust is really like, just … A Lot.

**junhui:** agreed

**wonwow:** what the fuck do we do

**joshua:** language

**wonwow:** what the heck do we do

**mingyu:** we need to get them together

**jeonghan:** thanks for pointing out the obvious

**mingyu:** :(

**divaboo:** so what do we DO

**jeonghan:** make them jealous?

**mingyu:** how???

**jeonghan:** wonwoo

**wonwow:** no. no way

**mingyu:** ???

**minghao:** ???

**junhui:** ???????

**jeonghan:** please

**joshua:** please

**soonyoung:** come on

**wonwow:** why

**wonwow:** why would you bring back my ugly high school days

**jeonghan:** please

**soonyoung:** if you don’t do it i’ll bring out dancing machine wonwoo

**wonwow:** wow guys i guess i’m going to make jihoon jealous!

**mingyu:** w

**minghao:** what just happened

**jeonghan:** good! good.

**dk:** wonwoo and coups hyung used to date in high school!

**dk:** it went … alright but they broke up because of mutual feelings or whatever

**wonwow:** it was because of mutual feelings you ungrateful sun

**wonwow:** seungcheol and i just didn’t like each other as much anymore

**wonwow:** we broke up to try different relationships

**wonwow:** then he met jihoon except he still hasn’t dated him yet.

**wonwow:** he exhausts me.

**mingyu:** w….ow

**minghao:** didn’t know that

**wonwow:** i try not to tell everyone

**wonwow:** cheol and i got past the ‘awkwardly exes’ status

**wonwow:** now we’re friends and honestly i’d like to keep it that way so can yall stop making fish mouths at your phones because that’s suspicious

**dinonono:** uhhh maybe we shouldn’t

**dinonono:** maybe … like … we should just let them be?

**jeonghan:** nnnnah

**jeonghan:** it’s been six years

**jeonghan:** if we don’t interfere, they are never getting together

**dinonono:** i have a bad feeling about this ……...

**Author's Note:**

> i made a twitter! hit me up at @stanchansol !


End file.
